bee_swarm_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Cbkguy/Wiki Terminology and Trends
Army Trend major trend Lasted for a month starting on ???. It is still going, but is dying out. Started by YellowMikras when he created the "Army Wiki" and inspired by MRFRUITKING's Wrenchman, many empires and nations were created, such as the Wrench Confederation and Gummy Empire. Key figures: YellowMikras, MRFRUITKING, Leaders of "nations" BICIOOOUUUSSS VEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! major trend Started on 2/17/19. Started when ThunderLightningwing posted an image with a derpy vicous bee and the caption, BICIOUS VEEEEE in the BSS Wiki discord. Now, the first letters of names are being swapped and a large number of the last letter protrudes after. Status: Ended in March 2019 Key figures: ThunderLightningwing, Ryan Dankersom Example: Tabby Bee = BABBY TEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE "Cacus" major trend cacus = power cacus good worship cacus Great Leave-Depression A chain reaction caused by the leave of YellowMikras. This conviced many other users to leave and is still going on now. L1242092, an admin, left as well, although for different reasons. (Loomian Legacy) Low Tabby Love Trend major trend Lasting for 2 months starting on ???. It ended recently and was started by Cbkguy. Any user that posted a photo in which they had less than 1000 (max) Tabby Love would be yelled at, with users participating commenting, "WHY IS YOUR TABBY LOVE SO LOWWW???" Any user that asked which Event Bee to get first would also be yelled at, "TAAAAABBBBYYYYYYY!!!!!!!" An organization, the Low Tabby Love Patrol, was founded because of this trend. Their headquarters is found here . Key figures: Cbkguy, MarshadowIsMeta, Low Tabby Love Patrol Nice! major trend Started early Febuary and still going on. Any discussion post that was created about an accomplishment would be commented on, "Nice!" Key figures: Ryan Dankersom, Cbkguy Oh-nay noun # Another name for Onett. Created when Onett (jokingly?) stated the pronounciation of his name on Discord. Other names are Oh-nay-nay, Omlette, ??? Example usage: OH-NAY DELAYS THE UPDATE! Ok minor trend The "ok" trend occured on one post. https://bee-swarm-simulator.fandom.com/d/p/3100000000000005238/r/3087477846919466504 A streak of "ok"s where formed, with nearly 400 comments. Moderators even began deleting comments that did not say "ok." Photon Treat noun # A joke, invented by Nikki. She attempted to convince that Photon Treats were a real thing and were going to be "added to Roblox." Inspired other jokes, such as "Photon Amulets" and "Tabby Treats." Example usage: OMG PHOTON TREATS R SO REEL THEY EPIC 20/20 WOULD EAT AGAIN I GOT FREE GIFTED PHONTON BEE LOL!!!!!! Popcorn Trend minor trend Lasted for a month starting on ??? and ending on ???. Started by Chewie324. Certain users were thought to have "popcorn," and roleplay occured. Post during the "Popcorn Trend:" https://bee-swarm-simulator.fandom.com/d/p/3100000000000002054/r/3087477846919424772 Key figures: Chewie324, 123 bst, Cbkguy potassium major trend Started 3/25/19 or something and ended 3/30. Started by Cbkguy. Users used random elements of the periodic table as their profiles. (IT WAS ONLY SUPPOSED TO BE POTASSIUM) also cbkguy is the only potassium Raid noun Not to be confused with Vandalism Raid. # A post declaring an attack on something. Example usage: DubstepSniper initiated a raid on Person123k's "BSS Sucks" video. Stalker noun # Someone who stalks another user, usually on his/her message wall. # Example usage: You are a stalker. Stalker Trend major trend Lasted for 2 - 3 months starting on ??? and ending on 1/20/2019. Anyone who responded to a message not on his/her own message wall was called a stalker. Antistalker messages and scripts were added to profiles. Key figures: Blubyrd, Cbkguy, J-Gamer9314, Dr. Kahl's TRIGGERED Robot/Skeleton Ghost, --- Story Trend major trend Lasted for around 3 weeks starting on ??? and ending on ???. Users started writing their own stories and sharing them with others. A story created during the time of the trend. https://bee-swarm-simulator.fandom.com/wiki/User_blog:RolledOut34/Parallel_Gaming_(story_time!) Key figures: The starter of this trend is unclear. Test. Started on 4/5/19- TEST. TEST. TEST. TEST. TEST. TEST. TEST. TEST. TEST. TEST. TEST. TEST. TEST. TEST. TEST. TEST. TEST. TEST. TEST. TEST. TEST. TEST. TEST. TEST. TEST. TEST. TEST. TEST. TEST. TEST. TEST. TEST. TEST. TEST. TEST. TEST. TEST. TEST. TEST. TEST. TEST. TEST. TEST. TEST. TEST. TEST. TEST. TEST. TEST. TEST. TEST. TEST. TEST. TEST. TEST. TEST. TEST. TEST. TEST. TEST. Update Speculation frequently occuring trend This trend starts usually a month or less before the game updates. Leaks, ideas, and theories are released. Tension is high. Memes, such as the "Onett delays update" meme, are made. Key figures: Onett Upvote War new trend Started on 1/22/2019 by Cbkguy and YellowMikras. The inspiration for this trend was from a few months ago, when YellowMikras upvoted over 500 of Cbkguy's discussion posts. Now, users upvote each other's posts as fast as they can, spamming each other's notifications. IMPORTANT: THIS HAS BEEN OUTLAWED. Vandalism Raid noun not to be confused with Raid. # A large act of vandalism, involving multiple alt accounts. Is hard to manage, and may result in a lockdown. Example usage: Mandroid initiated a large vandalism raid with bots on the wiki. Category:Blog posts